Sammy's Day Out: Part 2
by Kiefer I
Summary: It's Sammy's real day out! I know you couldn't get enough of the first one, so I made a sequel. JK. Rated K plus because of language and it is a kid story . . . of sorts. *spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

_Okay! One more fluffy story for the road. :) I'm gonna try to do more serious stuff after this. For those of you who like the fluffy stuff, don't worry, I'll probably resume my "corniness" sometime later. _

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Half Life. Crazy, I know. If I did, you'd be wanting to get autographs from me and stuff. It would be a mess. Thank God I don't own Half Life_

**Sammy's Day Out: Part 2**

"Come on, Sam!" Alyx shouted. "It's time to go!"

Samantha Freeman jogged out of her room, excited about spending time with her mom all day. She ran up to Alyx and wrapped her arms around her mother's legs, almost toppling the woman.

"So," the Five-year-old looked up, grinning. "What are we doing today?"

Alyx smiled at Sam's excitement.

"Well, we are going to drop off a tool at the garage and swing by Daddy's work for something and . . . Um . . . and visit Grandpa."

Sammy's eyes lit up. She was glad to be getting out of her stuffy room. Yesterday, she had been punished for . . . something and had stayed in her room all day. Now, she had freedom and a chance to get outside. With this much to anticipate, she immediately became hyper, bouncing up and down and whispering "yay" with each jump. Alyx chuckled as she picked up a nearby bag, slinging the tote over her shoulder.

"Okay, baby, time to settle down. We're leaving."

The little girl ceased to jump and followed Alyx out into the concrete corridor.

---

"I think it's the spark plug."

"You always think it's the spark plug!" Barney Calhoun shouted at his assistant from underneath the jeep. He had spent the majority of the week working on old cars, trying to bring back the life to transportation. The dark green jeep he was working on now was a mystery, seeing that it had no visible problems, but still failed to start-up. Barney was underneath the car, poking and prodding at all the engine parts. After a few minutes of inspection, a loud clank reverberated from the car and a shout of surprise sounded from his lips. His assistant watched as Barney slid back from the car and leaned up in the air. He studied his thumb, which was now covered in blood. Something had pinched his finger, slicing the skin.

"Son of a bi . . .!" Barney looked past his thumb, spotting Sam walk through the garage door.

"Hey, sweetie!" He quickly changed his frustrated demeanor to one of escalated joy. The little girl ran into his arms, almost knocking him onto his backside. His laugh boomed over Sam's giggles. After a few moments of embrace, she fell off of the older man, allowing some breathing room. He grasped Sam's hands, looking into her eyes.

"Well, look at you. How are you doing today?"

"Good." She replied through a toothy smile. Behind her, Alyx entered the room. Barney rose from the floor with a grunt. He then approached his grinning friend.

"Sorry," he joked, rubbing the stubble on his face. "I couldn't be more presentable before you came."

Alyx laughed.

"Oh, well. I guess it'll have to do. Here . . ." She handed the bag to Barney. "This should help." Barney looked into the bag and smiled. Inside was an assortment of spark plugs that Alyx and Gordon had found during their trip to Germany.

"Thank you." Barney embraced Alyx, who slightly retaliated from the greasy jumpsuit he was wearing. He noticed this and tried to hug her more forcefully. She gave out a small yell of disgust as dirt and oil transferred from his clothes onto hers.

"Oh, well thanks a lot!" She shouted through her laughter. Her leather jacket was now spotted with dirt. Behind them, Sam's giggles filled the room. Barney shrugged as if it wasn't his fault. Alyx shoved his shoulder. "Why don't you go and do something productive."

"Okay." Barney walked back to the jeep, pulling a spark plug out of the bag. Alyx offered her hand to Sam.

"Let's go honey. Bye, Barney!"

"Bye!"

"Bye, Barney!" Sam screamed.

"Bye, sweetie!"

---

Sammy was excited about their next stop. They needed to visit Daddy to pick something up. After traveling down numerous halls, the pair reached the teleport room door. Alyx lightly tapped the bulkhead door. Soon after, a loud buzzing noise emitted from the door, signaling that it was unlocked. Alyx smiled down at Sam before pushing the door in.

The Teleporter room was circular and very tall. The room contained many computer terminals along with tools strewn about the floor. The teleport itself was only half done. It looked like a dead piece of art stuck to the far wall.

As Sam and her mother entered the room, only to be greeted by Dr. Magnusson's famous glares. Alyx just smiled at the elderly man.

"Hello, Dr Magnusson."

He grumbled a hello.

"Alyx, shouldn't you be at home feeding the baby or something? This is delicate equipment."

Alyx cocked her head in annoyance.

"Doctor, Sam is not a baby anymore." She pulled her daughter in front of her and gave a smile. "Say hello to Dr. Magnusson, baby."

Sam looked up at the mean man. She didn't like him. He was old and smelled like bad cheese. She smiled politely and held her hand out.

"Hello." She whispered.

Magnusson just glared at the gesture and resumed working on a crucial portal part. Alyx squeezed Sam's shoulder, causing the little girl to bring her eyes up at her mom. Alyx smiled, comforting Sam.

They walked father into the room, towards the teleport. Sam spotted her dad, Gordon Freeman, dangling from a rope near the ceiling. He was welding a piece onto one of the steel girders above their heads. He then stopped the process and removed his black goggles, spotting Sam and Alyx down below.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "There's my beauties." He then repelled to the floor, unlatching himself from the rope. Sam then ran up to Gordon and engulfed herself into his chest. He embraced back, squeezing her in a bear hug.

"Hey, kiddo."

Alyx walked up to her husband, kissing him gently.

"Hello." She looked up at the teleport. "How's it coming?"

Gordon gave out a small sigh.

"Um, slow. We're running out of harbor poles. I hear that Tokyo has some, but it'll take some time to get 'em."

She nodded slowly, calculating the time management in her head. Sam, still sitting in Gordon's arms, played with his small goatee. Gordon smiled at his little girl, still happy with his blessing. He lightly kissed her on the forehead, causing Sam to grin a bit more. Alyx grabbed Gordon shoulder, directing his attention to his wife.

"Did you get the flowers?"

"Yeah. They're over there." He motioned with his head towards a small counter. Alyx grasped a bushel of roses off of the counter top. She then returned back to the group, giving Gordon a small peck on the cheek. He looked into her eyes as if to say _"Do you want me to go with you?"_. She shook her head, giving a nervous smile. He understood.

"Okay, honey," Alyx called out to Sam. "It's time to go. We have to leave daddy to his work." Gordon dropped Sam to the floor and gave her one last kiss. She followed Alyx out, grasping her mother's hand. He watched as his wife and child exited the room. A small sigh slipped from his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam giggled as the strong wind blew through her short hair. She and her mother, Alyx, had exited the base to reach their last errand. The pair had traveled deep into the forest surrounding the complex, following a winding stone pathway. Sam had played in these woods many times. In fact, it was her haven. Her own sanctuary of fun.

But, from the sad emotion placed on her mother's face, she knew they were not out here for fun. After following the path for a few minutes, they reached their destination. A large black marble slab stood in the middle of the forest like a lone sentry, seeming to guard the woods. The stone statue stood as tall as Alyx and was engraved with intricate words: _Here Lays Eli Fredrick Vance, beloved father, husband and hero of the rebellion against the oppressors of the Combine. 1959- 2020. _Above these words was a carved portrait of Eli's face, looking out into the future with a smile on his face.

Alyx squeezed Sam's arm, handing the child the bushel of roses and pointing towards the tombstone. Sammy took the bouquet and rested the flowers against the marble. Sam had never met her grandfather, but the stories that were told about his leadership and heroism, she loved his memories. She slowly backed away from the slab, moving towards Alyx's legs. Alyx looked down at the girl, smiling.

"Would you like to go play in the woods?"

Sam nodded before jogging into the woods, staying within eyesight of her mother. She then picked up a long stick off of the ground, swinging it at unseen enemies. Alyx smiled at her daughter's antics, but then fixed her eyes on the stone. The smile faded.

"Hey, Dad." She began, calling out to no one. She stood in silence for a moment.

"We're making progress with the teleports." She said, nervously rocking on her heels. "We cover 76 percent of the world with portal transportation. Re-population had grown, too, doubling in size. The Combine are all but gone . . . Germany is still in a bad way, so . . . "

The wind replied with a strong breeze. Alyx moved her eyes towards Samantha.

"Sam's doing great and is . . . still a blessing. She's so much like you. I only wish she had met . . ." She couldn't finish the last part. "Well, Dr. Kleiner and Magnusson are still fighting like a married couple. And Barney is trying to revive cars again. Although, I don't see the point, seeing that the teleporters are working." She smiled, but felt sadness growing.

"I still love Gordon." She chuckled, changing the subject. " We are growing so much with each other. And . . . " She couldn't take it anymore. The emotions welling up inside of her finally broke.

"I miss you, Dad." She cried, warm tears sliding down her cheeks. "I miss you so much." She ran her gloved hands over her face, trying to contain the sobs. The tears still came, causing Alyx to shudder with grief. Every year, she would break down like this. She couldn't help it. Never will. After a few moments of tears, she wiped the wetness from her eyes, calming herself little by little. She knelt down next to the stone and kissed her fingers, then resting her hand against the cold marble.

"I love you."

---

Sam was about to defeat the last evil knight when Alyx called for her. She dropped the stick and bolted towards her mother. As she approached, Sam noticed her mother's eyes as being a bit more wet then usual. She ignored this detail. The pair moved back to the base, both silent the entire way.

---

Sam snuggled under her blankets as Gordon tucked the covers underneath his daughter. He smiled as Sam grabbed a nearby stuffed animal.

"Did you have fun today?" Gordon asked.

Sam nodded her head.

"Well, that's good." He sat on her bed for a moment. After seconds of silence, Gordon rose from the bed and moved towards the bedroom door. "Good night."

"Daddy?" Sam called out. Gordon turned and grinned.

"Yes, honey?"

"What happened to grandpa?"

The grin disappeared off of Gordon's face.

"I don't think . . ."

"And what did you and mommy do? Everybody here talks about you alot."

Gordon just stared at Sam, wondering what to say to this five-year-old girl. He moved back to the bed and leaned over his daughter.

"When your older," He kissed her forehead. "I'll tell you." Gordon then exited the room, trying to keep the mist from developing in his eyes.

---

Sam lay in her bed, smiling. She was happy about her day out. Usually, it was very boring, staying within each base they would move to. Mommy and daddy always said it was too dangerous to leave the stuffy complexes. But today, she was able to actually get out of her room! To her, this was a major reward. Today had been a good day.

-end-

---

_Alright. No more fluff for a while. Next, things are gonna be a bit more serious, 'kay?_


End file.
